Kid are you gay? Discontinued
by ZH9
Summary: Death the kid get's asked by soul "are you gay?". little did kid or soul know this would lead into more like fighting in empty classroom and patty having a top hit blog! what other madness could happen? WAIT WHAT MAKA! KID IS NOT INTO YOU ... no i've said to much i must fly away before destroying plot!
1. Chapter 1

Soul opened up his laptop and sighed, he was going to ask Kid today for sure he'd been putting it off for about 2 weeks now… what was the chat room Kid used again? Oh, now he didn't know what to do 'well, I could always call him…. Oh yeah eight phone's I forgot' Soul thought to himself 'maybe Maka will know she likes to listen to people conversations' he thought again. Soul put his laptop down and walked into Maka's room to ask "Yo Maka, what that chat thing called what Kid goes on?" Maka looked at Soul "chat room mania I think" she looked back at whatever book she was reading. Soul turned to go but Maka spoke from behind her book "Soul remember to ask Kid, okay" soul just answered back with a "yes I will".

As Soul walk back into the small living room, he picked up his laptop and swiped his finger across the mouse board "stupid lock, " he mumbled to himself as he logged back on to his laptop, or rather Maka's either way Soul was still using it, once soul had got back onto the desktop he clicked the internet and typed into his favourite search engine 'chat room mania' he clicked the first link and it took him to a black and white drop website "figures" Soul said smiling as he typed his name in CLICK he was now in the chat.

Soul looked at the side of the page to see who was logged on I had 'Kid' and that was the only name on there. So he typed.

Soul: are you the only one here?

Kid: Yes, I am why do you want to know?

Soul looked at the response and started to type again.

Soul: Kid, it's me Soul like the one you know.

Soul clicked the send button and waited for Kid to reply which only took 10 seconds.

Kid: Oh. Hi Soul, why are you on here, do you like chat rooms now?

Soul: no, not really I just need to ask you something.

Kid: Okay then what is it.

Soul: well….

Soul didn't know what else to put other than well what was he meant to do, say oh kid are you gay!? Yeah, that would work he would be looking right at the end of Liz or patty…..Wait! Not like that!

Kid: Well what I want to know now…. Tell me.

Soul looked at the message and started to type 'maybe if I say it in a different way' he though.

Soul: People at school are saying you're not straight!

Soul had finally asked now Maka can stop asking him to THANK GOD.

Kid: I'm as straight as my measuring tape…

Soul: But…

Soul thought back to the time when Blair had appeared stark naked in the living room…. He was pretty sure that Blackstar and his were the only to get nosebleeds.

Kid: But what!

Kid: tell me now or I will come over and shoot the hell out of you.

Soul finally snapped out his thoughts and looked at the monitor knowing Kid, he would do that Soul thought as he typed his next message.

Soul: well you never get nosebleeds like me or Blackstar!

Kid: what's that got to do with anything?

Soul: I mean when you see a naked girl or anything like that time with Blair…

Once Soul had finished writing his last message he was half expecting Kid to shoot the door down and beat the crap out of him. But no kid did not shoot down the door, but simply replied with:

Kid: well it does surprise me….

Soul bit his lip 'if Kid was gay maybe he would think this is a joke' Soul's fingers tapped the keys.

Soul: What's that they don't have dicks?

Kid: What!

Soul: it was a joke.

Kid: sure, if I'm gay prove it.

Soul read kids last message and smirked, he remembered something Liz had told him and Maka.

Soul: Liz told me you offered to pluck her eyebrow before.

Kid: but they were messy and asymmetric!

'Typical Kid' Soul thought to himself.

Soul: What "straight" guy would do that too!

Kid: Me!

Soul was thinking how could he get Kid to say that he was gay or at least Bi 'why not ask him anything to do with symmetry' Soul put his plan into action and started to type.

Soul: fine then answer me this thou. Would you like to see ONE man and ONE woman together or Two men together.

If the Kid wasn't gay he would choose the man and woman, but if he chose two men then it was either his OCD or he's gay…

Kid: no comment…

soul: what's wrong you homophobic? or you don't want to tell me because I'll find out…

Kid: No. I'm not.

Soul: so which one then Kid?

Kid: The two men….. But. Only because it's symmetrical

Soul: so you like guy's then?

Kid: No! I change my mind now.

Soul chuckled he could imagine Kid having one of his panic attacks, oh how much fun it was to tease him.

Soul: you're Bi?

Kid: No! The man and woman one! I choose that.

Maka slowly walked out her room hearing Soul chuckling to himself. She pulled her pig tails tighter and walked over to him and read the chat from the back. She smirked she now knew that she might get a chance with Kid. Soul looked around to see Maka reading the chat "do you mind?" Soul asked, moving away so she couldn't see, Maka just moved as well "nope I don't" she said smiling soul just sighed and continued typing.

Soul: well Maka's reading all of this now.

Kid: What!?

Soul: don't worry, I'm sure she won't tell anyone you're gay

Kid: good tell make to mind her own business!

Kid: Wait I'm not gay.

"tell Kid, I said hi back to him too" Maka said reading the kids' message and walking into the kitchen.

Soul: sure, sure Maka say 'nice to speak to you too Kid'.

Kid: I still don't want her looking at this….

Soul: she's gone now.

Kid: okay, but if she says anything I'm grabbing Liz and Patty and blowing her brains out.

Soul smiled at kid's comment 'sometimes I wish I could do that' he thought, but after all this was his partner so he had to put something back.

Soul: not if I stop you first!

Kid: well you can try I will just outsmart you like always…

Soul: And what does that mean?!

Kid: nothing~.

Soul: well Blackstar tried to throw paper in your hair today.

Kid: Did any get in?!

At this point Soul was tempted to put yes but that would make Kid go into a full-out spaz attack so he told the truth.

Soul: No none got in the all fell to the ground before they could hit you.

Kid: that's good I would have had to spend hours looking for the paper after all I don't want my hair to be asymmetrical.

Soul: but you're hair always is…

Once Soul had sent this message, it took Kid ten minutes to answer him back now, after all Kid was most likely ended up on the floor crying waiting for Liz or Patty to calm him down.

Kid: Well it's not like I can help that!

Soul: well, that's true.

Kid: Well you're asymmetric!

Soul: I know and I look damn right cool!

Kid: How can you sleep knowing that?

Soul: I don't have OCD.

Kid: Take. That. Back.

Soul didn't know that kid could get so butt hurt about being called OCD, I mean people have said it to him before right? Like his dad would Shinigami-sama would even get him that pill thing right? But seeing how bad kid's OCD was no he didn't.

Soul: you love me really to…

Kid: No I don't.

Soul: Kid, I meant in a friend way.

Kid: Now. Who said you where my friend?

Was it Soul or did this chat become awkward?

Soul: so did you know that slugs can sleep up to three years?

Way to go Soul you so covered that up right there Soul thought, smiling oh how wrong he was.

Kid: I knew that.

Kid has logged off.

Soul: … well that failed.

Soul logged on the chat as well and shut down Maka's laptop 'well school was going to be awkward tomorrow, then oh god Kid is going to kill me…' Soul thought as he made it to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul could hear an annoying beeping noise coming from somewhere by his bedside table; turns out it was his alarm, yes the time was 6:30AM and when did Soul remember to set his alarm? Oh, right Maka did it. Soul swung his legs over his bed and stood up, was it him or was it just generally cold inside? Anyhow Soul reached over for his dark blue bathrobe, once he slipped it on him and tightened the belt and walked out of his room.

Once he made his way out his room Soul his way to the kitchen where Maka was cooking, the sound of the eggs and bacon crackling cooking in the pan reached Soul's ears making him hungry. "Hey Maka is that for me?" he asked, giving her one of his Pointy teethed smiled.

"Well, yes" Maka said in a tone that clearly said 'duh' "do I look like I'm going to eat two eggs? Of Course one is for you." She said, flipping the eggs and turned over the bacon.

"Oh, I like my eggs sunny side up" Soul said, walking over to the fridge.

"Well bad luck, you're too late, I flipped them." Maka told him.

"Whatever I'll eat it anyway," he said, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Soul, the toast is in the toaster, can you get them out for me?" Maka said prodding the one side of the egg. Her request was met with a grunt and Soul walking over to the toaster.

He clicked the switch and the toast pop up, Soul then grabbed two plates from the cupboard just above him and placed a piece of toast on one of them 'now the butter…' Soul thought as he looked around the kitchen for it 'found it' he thought as he stretched out his arm to grab the butter.

"The eggs are done" Maka said as Soul quickly buttered the toast as Maka walked over and slid an egg on each piece of toast "There" she said smiling proudly at her eggs.

At this point Soul was hungry, so hungry that he could not wait to get to the table and eat, but just shoved it in his mouth right there and then, Maka just looked at Soul like he was insane but Soul just couldn't give a single shit and just sat there eating like an animal.

Maka just sighed and sat down and started to eat like a 'normal' person. Once Soul had finished his eggy breakfast, he just dropped the plate in the sink for Maka to wash up later…. Wait, it's more than what Blackstar did.

Soul then walked into the bathroom, he was first in due to his fast eating, but he knew that Maka was going to want to come in soon so he would have to hurry unless he wanted his ass kicked. Soul brushed his teeth, washed his face and with what little time he had left, he tried to make his hair look somewhat presentable, however this failed and he just put his hair band in.

When Soul came out he was pushed out the way by Maka, who mumbled something about 'hair not being symmetrical' Soul just sighed and made his way to his room to get changed.

Soul wore his normal clothes; red skinny jeans and his yellow and black jacket. For once Soul was ready early and this surprised even himself most days he and Maka barely make it to class on time…. Still better than Death the kid arriving an hour late… every day.

"Soul, let's go!" Maka said, pulling Soul out of the door.

As Soul and Maka made their way to the DWMA Soul started to think about last night with kid 'what if he doesn't come in…. Or if he wants to talk to me about it. Shit! I'm not sure what I would do if that happened….. I could just say that Maka told me to ask him, but then this is kid he might think I'm making it up…. I'll think of something after all I'm the oh so cool soul' soul continued to think of way he could tell kid why he was asking all the question while Maka was looking at soul's 'thinking' face but to Maka it looked more like he was about to cry or something.

"Soul" Maka called him, but soul just kept staring forward and walking "Soul" she called again trying to get him out of his daze. "Soul!" she shouted.

Soul blinked and looked at Maka, "huh?" Maka just smiled at him.

"So you were away with the fairies then?" Maka said clearly amused.

Soul looked at Maka with a dumb face at this point and answered, "but they're with Excalibur" Maka just looked at him with a 'are you kidding me face' as Soul was about to answer her a blue haired monkey landed in front of them.

"Soul, guess what!"

Soul looked at the blue haired monkey more commonly known as Blackstar. "What is it Blackstar?"

Blackstar gave one of his big grins and started to speak "I Blackstar the awesome am going to get a girlfriend!" He said, placing his hands on his hips at the end of the speech and looked at Maka and Soul to say something.

"Well, um… good for you" Maka said after what seemed like hours of silence of waiting for Blackstar to get out of his pose. "Sure." Soul said smirking. Maka and Soul started to walk away only to be stopped by Blackstar again.

"Come on, aren't you going to wait for Tsubaki?" He asked, his question directed more at Maka than Soul.

Maka nodded at Blackstar. Blackstar just smiled and talked quietly with Soul as they waited for Tsubaki. Not long after, the three heard Tsubaki calling out Blackstar's name as she ran down the street. "HEY TSUBAKI OVER HERE" Blackstar yelled, waving his arms madly and jumping for his partner to come and join them. When Tsubaki came over she said a quiet hi to Soul and told Blackstar not to run off. A few minutes later she was pulled away by Maka for a 'Private Talk'.

So the rest of the walk to school was spent with Tsubaki and Maka taking out of earshot from Blackstar and Soul who were left curious as to what was going on. Finally the four of them arrived at the DWMA panting from the long walk... wait, correction two of them panting namely Soul and Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki hurry, let's go!" Blackstar shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to class.

Soul and Maka looked at each other. "Are you skipping first class?" Maka asked. Soul nodded. Maka turned and walked into the building, leaving Soul alone.

Soul sat down outside the DWMA's front door and waited for Kid to arrive. Soul checked his phone, the time was 7:45 am so it would be 15 minutes until Kid arrived. Soul seeing as there's nothing better to do in those 15 minutes decided to take a quick nap.

By the time Soul woke up, he was in an empty classroom… with Kid. "Oh, you're awake that good" Kid said, pulling his blazer to get it in the right place.

"So why are we here?" Soul asked, confusion clear in his tone.

Kid let go of his blazer and looked at Soul. "Well, I wouldn't want you to disappear that would be bad for the school." He said smirking slightly.

Soul smirked back at Kid. "You really just wanted to tell me how much you love me don't you?" Soul said, chuckling as he now considered annoying Kid a hobby since he just loved the look on his face Kid would get when Soul called him gay... just like the face he was pulling right now.

"I'm not gay!" Kid shouted going red.

Soul just continued to smirk. "I wouldn't shout you don't want the school knowing now do you?" Kid just walked up to soul till they were closer so that their noses were touching.

"You know Soul-can you make it seem like you're gay after all you are basically flirting with me." This time it was Soul's face to turn red.

"B-but I'm not gay; I got told to ask" Soul said stuttering. Kid moved away so that they were looking at each other.

"Yes, but you seem to keep on about it so Soul if you're going to give me a big confession of love I suggest you do it now."

Soul then became interested with his shoes and fiddled with the zip on his jacket.

'I'm not gay am I?' Kid thought to himself. "As I thought, sorry, but I have a class I'm late for." He started walking out of the classroom leaving a red faced Soul by himself.

The same question flew around Soul's head 'Am I gay?' One part of him just said 'Ha! Nope cool kid's aren't gay' but then there was another part saying 'what why you ask me I'm not sure.'

Yes at the moment Soul was most likely 'not sure' as his mind had told him. Soul sighed and checked his watch 10:00am Crap! Next lesson had started, with that Soul ran out the room to his class.


	3. Chapter 3

As Patty got home, she went straight to her computer and logged on. She had seen soul and kid walk out of an empty classroom Together well at different time, but to patty I didn't matter, Patty needed to blog about this, but being patty she did not think what would happen to the death scythe or mister. But Patty being Patty, she didn't think.

Patty clicked on the link that sent her to her blog and started to type

Don't you just love when your favourite yaoi OTP get together? Well what about in real life? And that's my topic for this blog!

So Hi guy's its patty and from my usual posts about animals and teddy's I have some news. As you all know being a student of the DWMA is amazing, it's not like other schools and things happen…

Today I was minding my business and then BAM out comes my partner Death the kid with his face bright red! And who could have made his face red? Well none other than Soul Eater Evens himself! I'm sorry ladies he doesn't swing that way! Sad, I know I think my sis quite liked him herself.

So my dream real life yaoi paring might just be true!

Could it be a secret love?

Or maybe one-sided?

or a love triangle! Knowing my sis she might be in for a three-way hehehe don't say I told.

So what do you guy's think? Amazing! Cute? Or you want the three-way to be honest, I think soul would do anything if you told him it was cool.

So Patty is out. Bye!

End of blog

Want more by this blogger? Read: Panda is Da Bomb or My Hat has blue on it!

Patty smiled it had taken her about 30 minutes to write, but it was worth it. Little did Patty know that her blog would soon be full of comments.

About 1 hour later Kid, Liz and Patty sat down at the oversized table eating pizza, but kid being kid his pizza had been completely symmetrical Liz had made sure she had phoned up to tell the pizza place that the OCD…. Oh, sorry to tell them that Kid wanted it symmetrical. It also helped that she'd dropped lord death's name and Kid being….. Well, his kid that helped.

"nom nom nom nom nom nom nom" is all that you heard the as the three ate and that nom nom noming was coming from….. Yeah, you guessed it Patty "Patty if you are going to make those noises could you at least say it eight times not seven" Kid said as he ate the opposite piece of pizza of what he'd just eaten… "Kid she can't help it that she said it seven time it's not like she's counting" Liz said picking at her pizza "yes she can all she has to do is say it one more time! And Liz I always count" Kid said, finishing the piece of pizza wait, did he say counting… oh well there was seven nom nom's don't believe me count them.

At that point Liz had decided to give up on it and continued picking at her meal "Sis why are you hardy eating?" Patty asked, looking at her sister who had now was still on her first piece "Patty, do you know how fattening this is?" she said, telling her sister "Oh" Patty mused then shoved another piece in her mouth how many was it now? Four no five, yes well, that's how many Patty had eaten.

Kid suddenly stopped eating and stood up causing Liz and Patty to look at him "Well girls I have eaten my eight slices now I'm going upstairs" Liz just nodded and continued picking at her food while Patty answered with a "nom" with that the white striped haired boy left the room.

Once kid had made his way to his room, he flopped on his bed legs apart and arm spread out by his sides so he looked a bit like a dead body floating on water… oh sorry excuses my violent tendencies and that fact that dead body's don't float…. Anyways well it would make sense I mean his dad is lord death well ill shut up now carry on reading my Fanfiction you most likely fangirl.

Kid stayed like that for about eight to ten seconds when he remembered chatroom, so with that Kid rolled over and got up "now let's hope someone, but Soul is on there today, " he muttered as he sat down at his computer and turned it on he made his way to the familiar chatroom and typed his name in 'Kid'.

Kid had logged on

The screen showed once it had finished loading. Kid was about to type his greetings when about four people said hi.

Beloved: HI KID :D

ZOOM!: sup bro

Hatethehat: oh hi kid

Soul: oh HERE HE IS

Kid read each of them smiling till he got up to Soul's. He started to type with such a speed that would put any fanfiction writer to shame.

Kid: Hello everyone I hope you've had a good day.

Beloved: oh thanks kid that's sweet of you to ask

ZOOM!: good just got A LOAD of homework to do thou

Soul: well kid, I've had a good day just met this oh so cute boy he took me into a classroom and everything with him but the baka just bullied me!

Kid had read soul's message and his face had turned a light shade of pink it didn't even happen that way!

Beloved: Soul that's so mean, why would someone bully you you're so nice

ZOOM!: Ha! soul are you a cute girl then?

Hatethehat: secretly soul liked it thou she likes the bad boy

Kid just let his mouth drop into an 'O' shape they thought Soul was a girl? And that he was cute! Well, He probably just loved this, After all, Kid couldn't say that soul want a girl then they might think that the 'Baka' who took soul to the classroom was him! Then again, they would be right.

Soul: I know why someone would do this to me of all people! Oh, and ZOOM! I can be anything you want *wink*

ZOOM!: Ha! cool... so you're a dirty little girl…

Beloved: ZOOM! Why would you say that!?

ZOOM!: well she might do some M rated RP with me just without the RP and more me and her

Hatethehat: how do you even know she's a girl she could be a he then what would you do?

ZOOM!: oh shut it you old cap

Hatethehat: I don't know if you can read or not ZOOM! But it say Hatethehat get it right!

Beloved: God. Guy's stop fighting!

Kid just read what was going on and his mouth became more of bigger 'O' shape he was just thinking about soul just laughing his pants off…Wait maybe that's kind of gay...

Soul: sorry I don't RP... but I don't think I want to get someone off online, you know.

Kid: Huh? Why would someone do that anyway? That's so wrong and horrid!

ZOOM!: Sheesh someone's pissy. Gosh, it's not like I really did anything...

Kid: Still!

ZOOM!: Get over it! I was joking.

Kid: *yawn* well good-bye guys I need to sleep

Kid has logged off.


	4. Chapter 4

Patty looked at her Blog… It's had over 100 views! This was amazing it was the first time her second most popular blog was overtaken!

Patty scrolled down to read the comments and she winced.

Anonymous: Okay, I'm going to say this right now. As a student of the DWMA I find the disgusting! I mean really how can Death the Kid sink so low! He really could get anyone he wants, he's hot!

Fighting Panda: So… this is interesting… however, I do not believe it one bit! I say its fake I bet you're not even a student at DWMA and I don't see how Death the kid's Weapon can be so stupid! People don't take this seriously.

L-Lights: What! Really! Wow! I so wish I went to the DWMA! I so love reading out the school and now Death the kid!

Okay, maybe the last two weren't that bad, but… you know the first one was what's the name… is Nasty! Patty re-read the second comment and gasped, someone had said something about her! How dare they call her fake! She was pretty sure that she knew she was real.

Liz then walked into the room wearing her purple pyjamas and sat down on her bed, Patty then spoke to her sister "Hey Liz, I'm really right?" Liz gave her younger sister a stupid look "yes Patty, unless I'm part of a messed up dream of yours… however I don't see it raining candy yet." Patty smiled and hummed "that's good, Hey I want you to read this sis".

Liz got off her bed and Walked over to Patty, who sat at their computer.

Liz looked at the page Patty had up and her eye's grew wide, "Patty you need to take this down!", Patty looked confused "But sis?" Liz pushed the spiny chair Patty was sitting on and clicked lots of buttons before she smiled and exclaimed "there! I fixed it" then her face grew dark and she went over to her short haired sister who sat spinning in the chair.

"Patty!" Patty stopped spinning and looked at Liz, "Yeah…" Liz sighed and went eye level with Patty "you might or could have got Kid into lots of trouble… Don't post anything like that again right? And tomorrow if anyone asks you about it, say you don't have a blog and you never saw that." Patty nodded and Liz made her way back to her bed.

She hoped that hardy any people from the school had read it… if they did kid was going to be in for hell.

When Kid woke in the morning he heard his two weapons fighting in the kitchen.

"No! Patty there is no way on earth that I'm going to let you eat ice cream for breakfast".

Kid quickly got changed and went downstairs to see Liz physically stopping Patty from eating ice cream. Liz had placed the tub of ice cream on top of a draw and was now holding Patty's hands; Kid smiled at this and went over "Kid! Help me!" Patty half screamed. Kid just ignored her and put the ice cream back in the freezer. "Sorry Patty. Your sister is right, that's not good for breakfast" Patty pouted, but Kid continued "However, why don't we go to that café?" Liz let go of Patty and she jumped and clapped her hands "Yay! I want mint tea!".

Once they had got to the café Kid chose a table in the middle with a nice view from outside of the window while Patty and Liz went up to get food and drinks.

Kid hummed to himself and pulled out his phone to check the time it was seven, Kid winced, this gave them about half an hour in here and another half to get to the DWMA. Even if was an hour late for school his Dad didn't really mean… After all, why wouldn't your parents care about your education?

A tray of pastries and drinks was set down on the table "hey kid, I got you some coffee" Liz said taking the empty seat next to him and Patty doing the same next to Liz.

"What classes do we have today?" Patty asked, taking a big bite out of a croissant; Liz looked at Patty in disgust "Patty… Please don't while you speak" Kid looked at the two sisters and laughed "I was just going to say that" Liz looked at him strange "what you laughed?" kid's face went back to being straight "yeah…?" Kid questioned and Liz and Patty smiled "nothing, it's just good to see you smile for once" they said together

"hmm… well, I think it's time we got to school don't you?" Kid Said hiding a blush by standing and facing the other way "okay!" Patty said happily grabbing two Croissants and Kid's unfinished Coffee.

Kid road on Beelzebub, while Liz and Patty talked to each other. When they reached the stairway of the school Liz sighed "Kid you know how we have like six minutes till eight can you take us up the stair?" Kid sighed and nodded.

Liz and Patty then transformed into their perfectly symmetrical forms and kid made Beelzebub go full speed to reach the top. In a matter of thirty seconds Kid had passed all the stairs and was known standing at the top by an almost empty door.

Just like every day.

However, today it wasn't empty and there were some girls standing at the door.

"Kid! Over here!" screamed on girl Kid had never seen before, Kid still holding Liz and Patty walked over. The group of girls who'd noticed Kid holding the guns spoke slowly "Hey Kid, I heard a rumour that you and Soul are dating… is that true?" Kid blinked "Excuses me?" the girl sighed "oh it isn't true? I thought so I mean you too… well you know you can't be Gay and I Wouldn't think Soul would be either" Kid just looked blankly at her.

A bright light flashed and Liz and where Patty standing either side of Kid, "How far has this spread?" Liz asked, the girl sighed "well not that far I'd say only half of the school now, but most of them don't believe it anyway" Liz then bit her finger and looked at Patty who was looking at her tie.

"What about the other half?" Kid asked the girl not losing his cool "W-well, some of them just don't care other if it's true and some, well just don't know what to think." Kid nodded and thanked the girl and her friends and walked into the school with Patty and Liz following.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kid! What a nice surprise you hardly ever come to see me now!" Shinigami-sama said his high pitched voice as high as ever; Kid looked at his father, "I spoke to you the other night…" he crossed his arms "But Kiddo that was about a mission and through the mirror!" Kid sat down on the chair in the room "I mean you could visit your old man more often!" Lord death said mask looking at his son. Kid yawned "do you even care that I'm not in class at the moment?" Shinigami's head went to the side and he laughed "Ha! Kid why would I? You've been taught most of this when you were little."

Kid bit his lip.

"I suppose… Hey, you know about the" Kid started, but was interrupted by Lord Death "Oh, that's why you came to tell me. Well, we don't have to talk about that for another month; it's too far away at the moment." Kid frowned, the one thing he wanted to know he wasn't going to find out… typical.

"Well, do you have anything to tell me?" Kid asked and Shinigami-sama nodded "Love you Kiddo-kun!" Kid blinked "eh… thanks, I'll be going now" Kid said standing up and making his way out the exit "Kid! Have a good school day!"

Once Kid had walked out of the room Lord Death sighed and turned to his mirror "Oh, I remember when Kid was a little baby! He was so cute… now he's just a moody teenager!"

"Kid lovely for you to join us!" Stein said in his monotone voice, Kid sighed and went to his chair up by Liz and Patty.

"So how was your old man?" Liz asked while scribbling words from the board into her notepad, "He's Fine… I don't think he going to spill any beans about you know what thou" Kid muttered. Liz handed Kid his notebook and pen and let him catch up with the work, "Sis, is 'you know what' like you know who from Harry Potter?". Liz put her pen down on the desk and looked at her airhead sister "No!".

"But I thought…" Patty mused Kid just shook his head "No, just do you work or do you want another detention?" Patty shook her head and went back to doodling stuff in her notepad.

"So soul, is it true?" Blackstar asked Nudging Soul just slapped Blackstars arm away "What? That the cake was a lie?" Blackstar Growled "No! you know what I mean. Also, you better tell me it's not true!".

Soul blinked "Stupidbluehairedboy say what".

"What?" Blackstar asked Soul just chuckled "dude, I don't know what you're on about, care to tell me?"

Blackstar put his arm over the Albino and started his explanation "Well… I and a few people in the school here you have a thing for Kid." Soul laughed loudly "Ha! Really! No way dude, I was just finding for Maka you know…" Blackstar removed his arm from Soul and smiled "Heh, I knew it wasn't true… after all you're the coolest guy I know." Soul smiled and pretended to write notes, what was he really writing you ask? Oh, you didn't ask? Oh well, I'll tell you anyway. In Souls notebook was a sort of comic involving Maka's dad and fire, I'll let you guess the rest.

Once the class was finished, which finished ten minutes later than the rest of the school because Stein is a prick. Soul, Maka, Blackstar and Tusbaki Headed out together while Kid, Patty and Liz stayed in their seats with apparently having no intention of moving… A bit like a none moving thing like a tree, without any wind so it didn't even sway.

"So any of you guys know why the trio of symmetrics over there aren't moving?" Soul asked, pointing a his thumb back "what does that even mean?" Maka asked looking as confused as she sounded.

Soul shrugged and the group of four left the classroom.

"So want to go anywhere?" Tusbaki asked soul nodded "yeah, why not, let's fuck about for a while".

Just outside the school, just after the million steps there were a few shops such as the café Kid went to before school as well as other ones such as a bookstore, cloth shop, shoe shop and a post office. Truly a town for students, high school students who hardly shopped.

But then again, there were other people other than students living in the city such as the teachers and shop owners, but let's be honest it mostly revolved around the DWMA in the end.

"So want to know something guys!?" Blackstar said loudly.

"Sure, why not." Maka mumbled, looking at the row of shops "Well, I heard something from a teacher, he was on about something big and I mean like huge happening at the DWMA!" The three looked at Blackstar who was smiling widely from all of the attention "I don't know!".

Everyone then turned away, no longer interested "so where do you want to go? Maybe we could go get some food?" Maka asked "hey guy this was an interesting topic to talk about come on lets carry this on!" Blackstar moaned, trying to get their attention, "maybe we should look for some cloths?"

"Soul!" Maka said, sounding surprised.

"What! I need like some new shirts and stuff!" he said defensively "Gosh, can't a man want to buy some decent clothes?". "Well, maybe if you wore some more sophisticated cloths like a dress shirt or black pants, yeah!" Soul put a hand on his face and groaned "So basically you want me to dress like Kid?".

Maka Blushed "No, I never said that…"

"Who'd want to dress like him!? His sense of style is strange!" Blackstar muttered "says you! At least Kids cloths look good on him." Soul said, gesturing at Blackstars cloths "What's wrong with my cloths!" Soul just shook his head "just forget I said anything, okay" Blackstar scowled "Well unlike you I don't really care about fashion or what looks good on Kid".

"Hey, when did I say that!" Soul shouted, Maka and Tusbaki just watched the two boys fight "But I agree with Soul who wouldn't notice how good Kid looks?!".

"Yeah!... Wait! No." Soul just stood there trying how get himself out the hole he'd just dug "come on guys let just go get coffee" Tusbaki suggested.


	6. Chapter 6

Kid has logged on.

Kid: My life sucks, it really does… I don't know why I even try sometimes.

ZOOM!: And here we have the depressed teenager, due to the amount of homework and the amount of porn he watches on a daily basis his days now pass slowly.

Kid: Wow… I feel like you just described your teenage years to me.

ZOOM!: Nah, Mine were awesome! I had like party's every night.

Hatethehat: Yeah, you _totally_ party every night.

ZOOM!: What else would I be doing?

Beloved: Studying like the nerd you are.

ZOOM!: Me, nerd! No!

Kid: You guys know each other?

Beloved: Yeah, Friends from high school. I'm still in school, but these two aren't hence the reason we talk on here.

Kid: Cool.

Hatethehat: Well, that's enough about our lives you tell us about your problems.

ZOOM!: Yeah, please do tell me what ails thee.

Beloved: that's not funny.

ZOOM!: D:

Kid: Well, my dad is really annoying me for one he's not telling me stuff and there is random stuff going on with this friend.

ZOOM!: what isn't daddy telling you about the birds and the bees? I'll tell you Birds and bees spread pollen that helps the fertilization of flowers and plants causing a baby to be born! Magic!

Beloved has banned ZOOM!

Beloved: Kid just wait, Give it time your dad will tell you when he has to. But whatever is going on with your friend, don't worry about it after all they're your friend.

Hatethehat: Yes! Friendship Is Magic!

Beloved: Gosh, when you'd become a Broney?

Hatethehate: I'm not, but my college roommate is.

Kid: That's for like My little poney right?

Beloved: yep.

Hatethehat: Oh gosh, look at the time! I better get going I have class tomorrow

Kid: But it's Saturday tomorrow?

Hatethehat: Yeah, it's like a come if you want to revision class thing… Bye.

Hatethehate has left the chat.

Kid: I better get going now I have homework

Kid has logged off.

Soul Stretched as he woke up this time there was no annoying alarm to wake him from his sleep… and from his very nice dreams, what had it been this time? Soul was pretty sure it was to do something with an all-expenses paid meal, which was a nice dream for anyone to have free food! Am I right?

But dreaming of food did have its downsides. Such as being extremely Fucking hungry when you wake up!

The white haired weapon made his way out of his room and into to the empty kitchen… Soul groaned of course it was empty today was Makas and Chronas BFF hang out day, or whatever that shit was called Soul really didn't care.

So without no Maka this meant no food! Sure Soul could bake but he never really got the hang of cooking. But there was cereal in one of the cupboard, but Soul really didn't want any of Makas healthy crap it all tasted like stale bread.

Soul Grabbed his phone and called Blackstar.

One ring

Two

Three

The line went dead. Blackstar had declined his call! Why! Was is because of yesterday? Really since their little spathe hadn't talked to him at all! "I swear all of my guy friends are really girls!" Soul said, walking out of the kitchen back into to his room.

After Soul had changed into to some clothes which were not his pyjamas and were now plain old blue jeans and a black flannel top he made his way out of the apartment. "Soul!" Cried a black cat running up to him "Hi Blair, " he said stroking the extremely powerful cat.

"Where are you going?" she asked, rubbing her head on his leg "getting some food".

Blair, then let out a meow and asked "can I come? I really fancy a plate of cream or a cup… I'm not fussy" Soul just shrugged "Sure, do whatever you want".

A flash of pink and Blair the cat was in human form wearing somewhat decent clothes, well at least as decent as cloths go for Blair anyway.

Once they reached some random shop which sold bacon sandwiches and cream (for some reason) they sat and ate.

"Hey, you owe me like $1.30" Soul said, ripping his sandwich apart, Blair sighed "luckily I've got a job so I can pay you back! As soon as I get my pay check" Soul nodded and swallowed the chewed up bread and bacon and went to speak.

"Close your mouth right now!" a familiar voice shouted, Soul looked to his left to see death the kid walking alone towards him "now stay still, " he said as he reached them pulling out a napkin and wiping food from the one side of Souls mouth.

"there… your symmetrical as can ever be now, only if you'd let me cut your hair, " he muttered to himself not looking at the side parting or how his hair stuck off to the right.

"Oh, hello kid!" Blair said, pulling out a chair out and gesturing for him to sit down "No thank you Blair I was just here to get some food for Patty I thought a walk would be nice too".

"Well, that's funny, isn't it! Soul has nothing to do as well! Why don't you two boys go have some fun or something!?" Blair said her cat ears flopping slightly to the right "I never said I didn't have anything to do now did I…" Kid said muttering and placing his hands in his pockets. Soul just shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich " either way doesn't bother me if you want my company or not! What's it to me if you want to be a loner?" Kid's eye twitched in annoyance, "Not like I was asking for it!".

"Oh, Souly me and you can spend some more time together!" Blair squeaked.

"You know Kid, I think I'll have a walk with you".


	7. Chapter 7

As Kid walked down the street with Soul by his side "So you know Maka likes you, right?" Soul muttered not looking at Kid, Kid looked surprised "Really? I thought she liked you… After all, you're her weapon" Soul laughed "Yeah, and Patty and Liz are yours but do you have a threesome with them? Of course you don't" Kid blushed at this "Please don't mention me in any way like that… it's weird and a bit disturbing".

"Yeah, I won't do it again… so do you like Maka?" Soul asked raising an eyebrow "No. I don't think I could ever, but she is still a friend of mine" Kid answered "What do you think about me?" Soul asked teasing while batting his eyelashes.

Kid just gave Soul a light nudge "Well, You are the second most stuck up person I've ever met".

"Who's the first then?" Soul asked, walking backwards so he was now facing Kid "I bet you can guess that without my help" kid said with one of his smirks, which are sexy as hell! If I do say so myself.

"Could it be… Stein?" Soul asked, waggling his eyebrows, Kid looked at Soul and sighed "what the hell was that?" Soul smiled "what you mean my eyebrow Mexican wave?".

Kid and Soul walked in silence before Kid spoke "Never do that again okay."

"Why not?!" Soul whined.

"Because it's freaky and unhuman" Kid said, taking a turn left, Soul then argued back "Says the son of a death god who can summon a skateboard out of his hand?".

"Well, as you said I'm a son of a death god… I'm not human!" Kid pointed out, "You know I forget that sometimes… what's the difference between human and Shinigami?".

"Well a few things you can kind of tell from looking at me. Such as my Hair, eyes and my skin. I can't get sunburnt because my skin is already protected and I might have a longer life span… I think".

"You think?" Soul asked, turning around and walking besides Kid again "Well, I might… it depends I'm not really sure myself to be honest so I can't tell you for sure."

"Hey Soul, Would you ever date a male?" kid asked.

"Dude don't ask me, I haven't even had a girlfriend so I don't know… why? Is what I was asking you affecting you that much?" Soul smirked and kid shook his head "No, it's more like someone else other than you asked me, sort of. I didn't really know the answer myself to be honest."

"Oh, Kidy-kins why don't we find you a nice boy to kiss?" Kid Kicked Soul in the groin "That better of killed" Kid said, kneeling down to look at the white haired boy that had fallen to his knees "Oh you don't have to worry about it hurting" Soul said voice a few octaves higher than it normally was.

Kid stood up from kneeling and offered a hand to Soul "what you going to do now? Hurt me with your Voodoo Shinigami magic?" Kid stared at soul like he was a very dumb dog "Voodoo? Really?". Soul shrugged and took Kids hand pulling himself up.

"Dude, for all I know you could have voodoo magic!" Soul snickered.

"Oh, and before when you were guessing… you got it wrong, it's Excalibur" Kid said carrying on walking "Ha, I completely forgot about that little white shit".

"You certainly know how to describe people, don't you?".

Soul smiled "yeah! Listen ill describe you… A pissed off dude who has daddy issues and looks so pale he could be in twilight."

Kid raised an eyebrow "I have daddy issues?".

"Dude, I insult you real bad by saying you could be from twilight and you ask that?" Soul sighed "my comedic skills are really wasted on you".

Kid and soul carried on walking "I only laugh at funny things Soul". Soul clutched a hand to his heart "Kid oh how you hurt me so!".

"Whatever…" he said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets looking as badass as he always does...

"Soul!" Soul looked across the street where he and Kid where to see Maka and Chrona waving to them, Soul waved and they crossed the road. "I didn't know you and Kid where going out today" Maka said, smiling at both of them "Yeah…" Soul said, looking past her shoulder, Great, now she was going to join us and keep talking and talking and talking to Kid, Soul thought rolling his eyes. He looked at Chrona, He or she was just looking at Maka.

Soul needed to find out what the gender of the he she Chrona was… the tension was killing him.

"Hey guys want to walk with us?" Maka asked Looking at kid smiling.

"If you don't-" Kid started before Soul interrupted "Well Maka… me and Kid, don't want to interrupt you BFF date or whatever and we have stuff to talk about like the girl I like so bye!" Soul grabbed Kid's arm and dragged Kid down the road and pulled him into a shop.

"What was that? That was so rude!" Kid asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, that was me saving your sorry ass from a Fan girl who is boring as fuck" Soul said bluntly. Kid chuckled "Thanks, I guess then…" Soul smiled.

"Ahem!" Kid and Soul looked to where the new sound came from; it was the store clerk she looked annoyed and motioned a hand over the candy's set out in front of her "well, Soul get the candy you came in for!" Kid said with a stern tone.

"What! Why me? Can't you get it?"

"I'm on a diet."

"Fine!" Soul Huffed and brought a pack of Nerds leaving the Store clerk looking very pleased with herself.

Once they'd left the shop kid put his hand out in front of Soul.

"What? You want me to hold your hand?" Soul asked, opening the packet of nerds "Just give me some soul". Soul blinked and looked at his Nerds "You're on a diet" and ate a handful.

"… What's that thing Blackstar says when he wants something?... Sharing is caring" Kid said hand still out. Soul ate some more "well, I'm being more caring and looking after your freaky Shinigami health. I don't want you getting diabetes if you can even get that…"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, well… how's it been and all? Okay, here is what I'm going to say well more like ask, but I might do this anyway. Lately I have found it a lot easier to write shorter chapters for this fic and they can usually take me two or three day to write (Author is a slow writer, and get distracted). And I have done my GCSE! Some of them anyway D: hm… bye!**

"Hello everybody this is Spirit and I've come to your class to make a very important announcement!" Soul looked up and blinked what could this idiot have to say? Maka placed her head on the desk and waited for her father to embarrass himself. "You see Lord Death is holding a completion!" Maka's head came off of the desk and soul sat straight in his chair.

Kid was also shocked about the news "Looks like Shinigami-sama is finally answering your questions." Liz said smiling to herself "what? Does kid need help with a question I'll help you" patty smiled. Kid just looked at his younger weapon "Kid I could help if needed to!" she puffed her cheeks out and pouted, kid made a guested and made patty shut up.

"In two days' time some visitors will visiting the academy so we expect all of you to be kind and friendly towards all of them." Blackstar threw a pencil at soul but it missed "This is all. Go back to your class".

Even thou it wasn't much of an announcement spirit walked out and the whole class burst out chatting.

"Fuck yeah! Time for black star to get the entire lady's"

"No comment"

"No comment you're ass!"

"Everyone! Shut up or I'll send you to Sids class to do a thousand push ups!" stein shouted, everybody looked at him quietly, "Good well today we will cutting up this extremely rear animal". Everybody groaned and Maka protested saying something stupid like "but I love this animal blah blah it is no good for eating!" or some crap like that, I'm all so sure that is exactly what she said.

Soul sat in class with his feet up on the table; he thought it made him look cool. "Maka has your dad told you who is coming?" Maka's head turned to look at him "No, it's the first I have heard of it." Soul nodded "maybe kid will know or something".

Maka mumbled something but soul didn't listen to it because he was to busy trying to figer out who was coming to the DWMA, even thou they had not given him one small him he still think he knew who was coming, party clowns. Just joking with you!

After class finished and stein ran out of time to kill the poor creature everybody filed out the class and either made their way home or stood talking in the hall.

But kid was making his was to meet his father as he wanted answers.

"Hello kiddo! I have a very important mission for you" lord death said as soon as he saw his son "but I wanted to ask you something" Shinigami-sama then sort of smiled "Well you might get you answers from this mission" kid frowned "And if nothing bad or any arguments break out I might even let liz and patty become death scythes".

"Deal."

"okay then, I would like you to go meet the others and bring them back here, knowing if they came alone I don't think Death City would survive. All my lovely shops will be burnt to a crisp." Lord death said holding both hands together.


	9. Chapter 9

_2 days later_.

Kid stood at the train station… he really hated trains, more than anyone knew, but that's beside the point at the moment as the people he was waiting for was here. Depending if they had managed to catch the train or not, it didn't help his case that no one had bothered to text or call him.

But then Kid realised he didn't own a phone…

But they could have called him like how he and his father contacted each other… or at least he would of though he could as most of them where distant relatives of his.

Kid crossed his arms and leaned against one of the posts in the station, the door of the train opened making a loud screeching noise making Kid's sensitive ears to cringe.

After he stopped shuddering Kid managed to stare at the masses of people which were making their own sweet time to get off the train, Kid sighed of course they would be the last to get off.

Anything to make Kid more annoyed only if he could get rid of them, maybe with a notebook… one that possibly killed people, Kid shook his head there was no time dark and disturbing thoughts as his first relative made her way up to him.

"Kiddie-kins!" Shouted a dark haired teenager as she hugged her cousin, suffocating him with her… ehm… breast.

Kiddie-kins then realised the dangerous situation he was in of suffocating, so he pushed away from the girl and made sure to take breaths.

"Elizabeth! Can you not do that, this isn't a normal family gathering…" Kid said making sure Elizabeth was at arm's length. A laugh erupted from behind kid causing kid to turn and Elizabeth to smile "Lizzy, you're 90 years old act your age!"

"Oh robin, I though you got stuck on the train!" She said pushing the white streak of her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe I did…" he said sending a smile back.

Elizabeth giggled and grabbed Kids cheek "Kid thank you for picking us up!" she then grabbed his cheek harder and tears grew in her eyes "you are just too cute! How old are you now? 20?". Kid blushed "No I'm still only 16".

Elizabeth blinked and Robin Chuckled "So you're aging has just started to slow, it only gets worse from here baby face!" Kid glared at Robin and clenched his fists then remembered that these weren't his _worst_ relatives.

"Where is everybody else?" he said, turning his attention to Elizabeth, she smiled "well me and robin decided to tell Zachary to arrive tomorrow as so we can keep you two away from each other and our other relatives can take care of him while we make sure our cute younger cousin is okay and not fighting before he should".

"So you're not going to be taking part in the competition?" Kid asked, sighing, making a mental note to thank his father later.

"Kidmister of course we are! We just told Zachary to sort of back off a bit" Robin said, smirking, Kid scrapped the mental note.

"Whatever…" Kid said, looking away.

"So what amazing transport have you got for us today?" Robin asked, leaning on Kid's shoulder, Kid pushed Robins arm away and walked over to the exit "well, who said anything about transport my house is a short walk away".

"Walking there! Look Soul!" Maka said, pulling at her weapons sleeve "who is that girl!" Soul pulled his earphones and looked down at her "what?"

Maka pulled Soul down to her eye level "over the road there is a pretty girl with Kid!" Soul rolled his eyes "Very funny, but that's probably just Liz or Patty" Soul said still not seeing Kid or the 'pretty girl'.

"Now look to the left!" Soul sighed, looked like he wouldn't be able to listen to that song… he turned left and caught kids gaze, he gave Soul a small smile and then was talking to the girl and a boy who looked similar to the girl.

"There's a boy there too, maybe they are friends? Let's just leave them, I'm sure kids not dating any pretty girls anyway…" he smiled at her and she sighed.

He just hoped that she'd lose interest soon or he'd feel bad that she gotten friend-zoned by kid.

After all, if she didn't that would most likely happen, but soul other than feeling bad kind of wanted to happen… just so she'd shut up about him! And that was defiantly the only reason why.


	10. Bye!

Readers, After debating with myself for a looooong time i have finally decided to stop writing this fanfiction. The reason why? Well i have fallen out of the soul eater fandom and don't feel the same when i'm writing this, it feels like a job (which i'm starting to hate)... so after what must be about a year and a half i of it first being published i must say good bye to my baby and say how it has been fun to write... so officially... Kid are you Gay? is discontinued. i put most the blame on me over stretching on what was originally a one-shot... sorry.


End file.
